


Kind and Goofy

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, I FINALLY DID ONE, M/M, Pining, Pining Michael, Soulmate AU, Truth or Dare, boyf riends — Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: "I'm saying," the CPU stated, taking his physical form over to the end of the bed, "that soulmates are not the result of science, therefore I am unable to calculate who the particular human will be, given that there are roughly 7,500,000,000 people roaming the Earth at this given moment. It is very unlikely that your soulmate is Christine.""But it has to be!" Jeremy interjected.Spoilers: It wasn't Christine





	Kind and Goofy

**Author's Note:**

> AU where you see black and white until you kiss your soulmate

Jeremy had always thought of his life as simple. For years he only had to focus on three things: his music loving best friend, his obnoxious teenage bully and the love of his life - the main ingredients for a teenage boy. He had grown used to the black and white surroundings he had grown up in. However this all changed when he got the Squip.

The little computer in his head was adamant on him becoming more than his nerdy persona. He insulted him, manipulated him into getting what he wanted and soon Jeremy found himself rising above his ranks. He was talking to the popular kids, he was wearing more fashionable clothing and his once teenage bully was not practically his best friend. All he wanted now was her - his soulmate. 

But apparently, that was too much to ask.

"What do you mean it might not be Christine?" Jeremy questioned his Squip out loud in his bedroom where no one else could hear. His dad had gone out to get groceries (thankfully with pants) so the house was his for the time being.

"I'm saying," the CPU stated, taking his physical form over to the end of the bed, "that soulmates are not the result of science, therefore I am unable to calculate who the particular human will be, given that there are roughly 7,500,000,000 people roaming the Earth at this given moment. It is very unlikely that your soulmate is Christine." 

"But it has to be!" Jeremy interjected. "Soulmates have a bond, and I can feel that bond between us."

"You don't even know her Jeremy." 

"I don't need to! When I close my eyes, I can picture us together, and we're happy. Whenever I see her, I just want to kiss her and tell her how much I love her. I want her to tell me how much she needs me... I want to know that I'm her favourite person."

Jeremy was soon lost in his own daydream and failed to notice that the Squip had suddenly taken interest.

"Jeremy, what kind of things would you like to do with Christine?" He asked curiously.

"Like dates and stuff?" Jeremy thought for a moment. "Nothing special, maybe stay at home in her room playing video games..."

"Video games?"

"Yeah," Jeremy chuckled. "I bet she would be great at Apocalypse of the Damned..."

The Squip tried not to slap Jeremy. "Anything else?" He asked begrudgingly.

"A movie date would be nice! I bet she would be totally into those really bad action movies. I can see us now, sitting in an empty movie theatre sharing popcorn and laughing at the obvious CGI effects," Jeremy chuckled to himself.

The Squip decided it would be best not to mention his once weekly movie nights with Michael.

"And what about music?"

"I don't know, Christine probably likes a lot of music. Maybe..."

"Bob Marley?" The CPU suggested in the most bare tone of voice he could manage.

"Yeah... Bob Marley..." Jeremy sighed happily, staring off into the distance whilst his computer companion tried to recalculate his IQ.

"Christine's not your soulmate." He stated, snapping Jeremy out of his daydream. He turned to glare at the physical form of the computer.

"Well how do you know?"

\------

Christine wasn't his soulmate.

"I don't understand Micheal!" Jeremy cried, head in his hands and knees curled up to his chest. "I was so sure it was her..."

"Hey cheer up buddy, there are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm sure you'll find them one day." His best friend tried to help as he sucked on a pale grey lollipop, sitting in the beanbag opposite Jeremy. The tall boy had barged into the basement a couple of minutes ago ranting on about his date with Christine. He, of course, was happy to see Jeremy after such an uneventful day, but hated that he was in such a state. The date had obviously not gone well and Micheal tried to feel sympathy for the boy. Deep down, he knew Christine wasn't going to be Jeremy's soulmate. The two barely knew each other when they started dating and Jeremy had put her up on such a high pedestal that he was blinded from seeing the other person in his life: Michael. The boy who had been watching Jeremy for years now trying to find a way to accidentally kiss him and confirm his longing. But despite how hard he tried, Michael knew he wasn't what Jeremy wanted. He had accepted that long ago. 

"-and then I kissed her and nothing happened! Nothing! We stared at each other for a few more seconds until she broke the silence by kissing my cheek, apologising and walking away... everything is still as dull as ever Michael..." he groaned, curing up into a tighter ball, pouting. Michael had to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there. 

"Come on bro, I'm still here. Aren't I the light of your life?" He joked, causing the sad boy to burst out laughing. He turned and met Michael's kind and goofy eyes. 

"Of course Michael, you're my favourite person."

\------

"You want me to do WHAT?" 

Rich fell over laughing, whipping the tears from his eyes. Jake also began to snigger. Jeremy's face had blown up in shade, no thanks to the added effects of the alcohol in his system. The clear darker shade of grey plastered his cheeks. Michael, who was sitting beside him, was trying not to die.

"Dude that's mean," Jake tried to say but wasn't taken seriously as tears had also began to form from holding in his laughter.

The group were all sat in an empty bedroom somewhere in Rich's house. He had offered to host the annual Christmas party as Jake's family were still trying to find a decent place to stay. Jeremy was adamant on the whole group attending, despite Michael's complaints. He eventually managed to convince him on the condition that Jeremy would not leave his side all night. His word was kept, but it backfired when Rich and Jake invited the two to play truth or dare in the spare bedroom. Michael tried to voice his concerns but the excitement on Jeremy's face killed his complaints. 

So here he was, trying to stay conscious because Rich had just dared Jeremy to kiss him.

"I- I can't! He's my best friend!" Jeremy rambled, eagerly looking for an excuse. 

"Oh come on Jerry, what are you chicken?" Sniggered Chloe.

Jeremy tried to protest but was only stammering up a storm. Michael turned his attention from his best friend to his grey hoodie and took in a deep breath. 'I'm going to regret this'.

Confidently, he sat up straight and turned to face Jeremy.

"What's the matter Jer? This hot piece not good enough for you?" 'I shouldn't have drunken that beer'

"Ooohh someones confident tonight." He heard Brooke wolf whistle. "Don't want to keep him waiting Jeremy."

Jeremy's attention was now fully on his best friend as he made a face as if to say 'what on earth do you think you're doing' Michael didn't respond though, he only held his head in his open palm and smirked. It was cute to see Jeremy all flustered. Of course, he didn't actually expect him to go through with it. He just thought it was cute.

Perhaps, deep down, he knew Jeremy would crumble.

"...fine," was all the warning he was given before Jeremy cupped his cheeks and smashed their mouths together. The action earned a soft squeak from Michael, muffled by their lips. No more than a million second later Jeremy pulled away and hid in his hands, refusing to look at his best friend.

'HOLY SHIT I CANT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT MICHAELS GONNA KILL ME WHAT AM I EVEN MEANT TO SAY TO HIM I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE AGAIN-'

"Shit..."

The soft curse was enough to snap Jeremy out of this mind long enough to hear someone running out of the room. He instantly knew who it was and Jeremy shot up from the floor.

"MICHAEL NO PLEASE IM SO-...rry?" Jeremy slowly looked around the room. He could see the dark purple of the bed covers, the bright blonde of Brooke's hair, even the painfully obvious red streak in Rich's that was previously just a shade brighter. 

He could see colour.

He had just kissed Michael.

Michael was his-

"Yo dude," Rich's voice broke through as his hand came up to his shoulder. "I don't quite know what's going on, but you might wanna go after Michael before we have another bathroom fiasco."

Jeremy didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out of the spare room and into the hallway. He winced at the sudden change of colour but forced his eyes towards the crowd of teenagers down the stairs. 

There. Opening the front door was a boy with brown hair and headphones dressed in a brightly coloured hoodie. Despite not knowing the colour, Jeremy could recognise that shade anywhere.

Jeremy burst through the front door and ran out into the cold crisp winter night. He found Michael sitting down on the grass, watching the lights of the neighbourhood twinkle. Carefully, Jeremy joined him - a few meters away. When Michael turned to face him he closed his eyes shut up and winced, expecting a slap from the boy. Instead, he got a soft chuckle.

"Man, I don't even know what that colours called but it looks horrible on you dude," he laughed softly pointing to Jeremy's Christmas jumper. He looked down and saw a horrible shade of green and burst out laughing. The two boys fell onto the grass, laughing up a storm. Soon a calming silence fell between them. 

"I'm sorry," Jeremy heard Michael whisper.

"What for?" 

"I know you didn't want it to be me," came the reply. "You wanted this perfect girl, smart and kind and goofy and... not me." 

Jeremy watched as Michael sat up and continued to stare at the Christmas lights of the house opposite.

"Your Squip was right to block me out, he probably knew..." he chuckled to himself. "You deserve better."

"You're kidding right?" Jeremy cried, flying up to meet Michael. "All this time, I wasn't just picturing this random girl! All those stupid dates I came up with, the compliments, the nicknames... I know now," he locked eyes with Michael and smiled sweetly, a slight blush creeping onto his face. "I was thinking of you."

Michael's face instantly blew up. Jeremy recognised the colour from his hoodie, he had already decided it was his favourite. 

"You... can't be serious..." Michael said, muffled by the hand covering his face from embarrassment.

Jeremy gave a soft chuckle. "Well in normal circumstances I don't think I would have imagined my soulmate listening to Bob Marley."

"NO WAY!" Michael cried, bursting into laughter and tears and Jeremy couldn't help but join in. The two sat there laughing until Michael looked up and tackled Jeremy into a hug, pushing both boys onto the ground.

When their laughing eventually quietened, the two boys locked eyes with each other. Michael smiled.

"You always were my favourite person."

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do one of these forEVER and someone on tumblr sent me a little story based on the soulmate AU and I just- I WROTE IT.
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays


End file.
